This proposal requests funding for an NIH Training Program in Molecular Biophysics (the MBTP) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The MBTP trainees are a highly sought cohort of graduate students combining strength in mathematics and physical science with a genuine interest in complex biological systems. AsstudentsinourBiopyhysicsGraduateDegreeProgram,MBTPtraineeshaveasharedlearning experience and benefit from a cohesive and collaborative scientific community. The selection and recruitment processesplacespecialemphasisonrecruitingstudentsfromdiversegroupsandhavedemonstratedmarked improvementonthismetric.TheBGDPhas44affiliatedtrainerlabsthatcovermostareasofexperimentaland computational biophysics. These labs are spread among multiple departments and colleges, enabling the traineestodrawonabroadrangeofscientificinput,andexploreabroadrangeofopportunitiesforresearch. OurcurrenttraineeshaveameanGREQuantitativepercentilerankof79.Thekey elements in the training program are core coursework that ensures that all trainees have a firm grounding in physical and biological principles;? strong, interdisciplinary research at the forefront of molecular biophysics;? rigorous training in quantitative approaches, experimental design, and biophysical techniques;? coursework and informal training in responsible conduct of scientific research;? and close interaction with a thesis/mentoring committee that is formed in the secondyearandmaintainsastrongconnectionwiththe trainee throughout the Ph.D. program. The UW-Madison offers a tremendous range of seminars, poster sessions, and auxiliary coursework thatgreatly enhance the scientific breadth of our trainees. A high ratio of our trainees complete their Ph.D. training, with productive output measured by publications arisingfromtheirresearchandprogressiontotheirnextpositionsinacademia,industryandotherprofessions requiring a solid scientific background. To continue to train scientists with a strong foundation in molecular biophysics,wearerequestingsupportforsixpredoctoraltrainingpositions.